Flain/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41500_box3_in.png 41500 Flain Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions 303px-Flainprelim.jpg|Flain's prototype set design Static images Flain.png Forward Flain.jpg Img160x210_mixels.png|Mixels icon on shop.LEGO.com Stopmotions Infernites MAX Infernitesmax1.png Infernitesmax2.png Infernitesmax5.png Infernitesmax6.png Infernitesmax7.png Infernitesmax8.png Infernitesmax9.png Infernitesmax10.png Infernitesmax11.png Website LEGO homepage Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site..png|On the new LEGO site Flain and Slumbo in LEGO site 2..png|On the new LEGO site (closer photo) Mixels microsite Mixels site beafor he opening.png|Flain, Seismo, and Volectro on the coming soon page Mixels LEGO Site.png|Flain, along with Seismo and Volectro on the Series 1 website Flain animination.gif Infernites_Max_Poster.png Wallpapers 1920x1080 infernites.jpg 1920x1080__infernites_flain.jpg 1920x1080 from teaser.jpg Infernites 2014 in Magma Wastelands thumb.jpg FlainWall.jpg LEGO Club flain shuff volectro.png Other Mixels_Icon.png|Mixels icon on LEGO.com/products LEGO-Mixels.png|Flain on an advertisement for the LEGOLAND Hotel MIXELS 2014 COMIC-CON.jpg|At San Diego Comic-Con International 2013 Flain Front.png Flain Back.png Introducing Mixels.png Image.jpeg|Flain as seen in Toys R Us display 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Mixels Combiners.jpg The lego book timeline.jpg|As seen in the timeline of the third edition of The LEGO Book. Artwork Mixels.com Infernites Moible.jpg|Flain with all of the Infernites tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Flain Mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Flain_Bio.jpg|Info on Flain from the mobile version of the Mixels website flain4.png|Flain when unable to mix Flain_is_a_volcano.png flain3.png|Front view flain1.png|Side view Flain in Mixels.com, Mixels Circle.png|Flain in pie graph, as seen on Mixels.com flain2.png|Unused diagonal walking sprite Mixels Main Title Season 1 Flain on his own.png End of intro S1S2.png Coconapple Coco2.png Coco3.png Coco4.png Coco5.png Coco6.png Coco7.png Coco8.png Coco9.png Coco10.png Coco11.png Coco9999998.png Coco9999999.png Coco99999991.png Coco99999992.png Coco99999993.png Coco99999994.png Coco99999995.png Coco99999996.png Coco99999997.png Coco999999991.png Cookironi Cookironi2.png Cookironi8.png Cookironi9.png Cookironi10.png Cookironi11.png Cookironi12.png Cookironi13.png Cookironi14.png Cookironi15.png Cookironi16.png Cookironi72.png Cookironi73.png Cookironi74.png Cookironi75.png Cookironi76.png Cookironi77.png Cookironi78.png Cookironi85.png Hot Lava Shower Lavashower8.png Lavashower9.png Lavashower10.png Lavashower11.png Lavashower12.png Lavashower13.png Lavashower14.png Lavashower15.png Lavashower16.png Lavashower17.png Lavashower18.png Lavashower19.png Lavashower20.png Nixels Nixels3.png Nixels4.png Nixels5.png Nixels6.png Nixels7.png Nixels8.png Nixels9.png Nixels10.png Nixels11.png Nixels12.png Nixels13.png Nixels14.png Nixels15.png Nixels16.png Nixels17.png Nixels18.png Nixels19.png Nixels23.png Nixels24.png Nixels25.png Nixels26.png Nixels27.png Nixels28.png Nixels29.png Nixels35.png Nixels36.png Nixels37.png Nixels38.png Nixels39.png Nixels40.png Nixels42.png Nixels43.png Nixels45.png Nixels49.png Nixels51.png Nixels52.png Nixels53.png Nixels54.png Nixels76.png Nixels77.png Nixels78.png Nixels79.png Nixels80.png Nixels84.png Nixels85.png Nixels88.png Nixels89.png Nixels90.png Nixels91.png Murp Murp2.png Murp3.png Murp4.png Murp5.png Murp6.png Murp14.png Murp15.png Murp16.png Murp17.png Murp18.png Murp21.png Murp22.png Murp23.png Murp26.png Murp27.png Murp28.png Murp40.png Murp50.png Murp51.png Rockball Rockball4.png Rockball5.png Rockball8.png Rockball9.png Rockball10.png Rockball11.png Rockball12.png Rockball13.png Rockball14.png Rockball15.png Rockball16.png Rockball19.png Rockball20.png Rockball22.png Rockball23.png Rockball25.png Rockball26.png Rockball27.png Rockball33.png Rockball35.png Rockball36.png Rockball37.png Rockball38.png Snow Half-Pipe Halfpipe2.png Halfpipe3.png Halfpipe4.png Halfpipe5.png Halfpipe14.png Halfpipe15.png Halfpipe16.png Halfpipe17.png Halfpipe23.png Halfpipe24.png Halfpipe25.png Halfpipe26.png Halfpipe27.png Halfpipe28.png Halfpipe39.png Halfpipe40.png Halfpipe41.png Halfpipe42.png Fang Gang Log Toss Logtoss32.png Logtoss33.png Logtoss34.png Logtoss35.png Logtoss36.png Logtoss39.png Logtoss40.png Logtoss41.png Logtoss42.png Logtoss48.png Logtoss49.png Logtoss50.png Logtoss51.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Epiccomedy2.png Epiccomedy3.png Epiccomedy4.png Epiccomedy5.png Epiccomedy7.png Epiccomedy8.png Epiccomedy9.png Epiccomedy39.png Epiccomedy58.png Epiccomedy59.png Epiccomedy64.png Epiccomedy65.png Epiccomedy92.png Epiccomedy93.png Epiccomedy94.png Epiccomedy97.png Epiccomedy98.png Epiccomedy99.png Epiccomedy100.png Epiccomedy103.png Epiccomedy111.png Epiccomedy112.png Epiccomedy113.png Epiccomedy114.png Epiccomedy115.png Epiccomedy119.png Epiccomedy129.png Epiccomedy130.png Epiccomedy134.png Epiccomedy135.png Epiccomedy136.png Epiccomedy137.png Epiccomedy140.png Epiccomedy141.png Epiccomedy142.png Epiccomedy143.png Epiccomedy144.png Epiccomedy145.png Epiccomedy146.png Epiccomedy149.png Epiccomedy153.png Epiccomedy160.png Epiccomedy161.png Epiccomedy169.png Epiccomedy171.png Epiccomedy174.png Epiccomedy203.png Epiccomedy205.png|Aw, sweet! You guys made it! Rad fun! Murp Romp Murpromp20.png Murpromp21.png Murpromp24.png Murpromp25.png Murpromp37.png Murpromp39.png Murpromp47.png Murpromp49.png Murpromp50.png Murpromp51.png Murpromp52.png Mixel Moon Madness Globert_(Unwatermarked).png Globert2_(Unwatermarked).png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Calling All Mixels AppIcon.jpg CAM_FlainBio.png Sprite Flain CAM.jpg|Flain's model Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup animation test of his model Cutscenes WUT.jpg|Game Intro now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png|Oh, No! Nixels! Flain in Let's Use a Cubit.jpg|Let's Use a Cubit Flain.gif|Meet Flain Infernites.gif|Meet the Infernites FlainUpset.gif|Flain is Upset Notices FlainHopesForHamlognaSandwiches.jpg CoolPresent.jpg WhatToBuild.jpg MixMaker.jpg Flain Seismo and Major Nixel.jpg WhoCaresIfHeDied.jpg Promotion Flain_01.jpg Camheader.png Cam hibernum pic.png Camarabiclogo.jpg|On an Arabic promotion for the game Screen1.jpg Screen2.jpg Miscellaneous Check it 4.0 Bumper Flain-1.png Mirror Video FlainMirror1.png FlainMirror2.png FlainMirror3.png FlainMirror4.png FlainMirror5.png FlainMirror6.png FlainMirror7.png FlainMirror8.png FlainMirror9.png FlainMirror10.png FlainMirror11.png FlainMirror12.png FlainMirror13.png Promotional artwork 41500_Flain_b.png MIXELS_Flain_180x180.jpg Mixels_volume_1.png Awesome flain.jpg Mixels.jpg|Flain on a poster Flain_holding_a_cubit.png Flain Artwork 2.png flain_thumb.png Narrow Hero 1.jpg super mixel fan time.png other logo for series 1.png some mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 Instructions Last Instructions.png|His last appearance on his instructions Mixels showposter wave3 490x620.jpg Flain_02.jpg mixelswebsiteflain.png flainhead4.png Mixels on YouTube Header Version 1.jpg|Header used on YouTube channel for European Cartoon Networks Mixels on YouTube Header Version 2.jpg|Updated header used on Cartoon Network UK's YouTube channel Infernite Game Thumb.PNG InfernitesConceptPromo.jpg|A concept promo piece InfernitesElectroidsPromo.jpg Series1PromoConcept.jpg A small group.jpg Banner.jpg Anotheraltmixelslogo.jpg Mixelsaltlogowflain.jpg Gulli Mixels.jpg 1912305 1428666114042923 47822293 n.png Visual-Mixels-Gruppo.jpg On merchandise Calendars Mixels Calendar.jpg|Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar Mixel calendar 2.JPG|Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Mixel calendar 3.JPG Shirts Shirt.jpg Yellow Shirt.png Grey Shirt.png Shirt with a bunch of mixels on it.png Infernite shirt.png Zorch flain vulk shirt.png Mixels t-shirt red.jpg ZorchFlainVulk named shirt.png Infernite shirt2.png Blue shirt.png Mixels Character Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Mix Four Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernites Lava Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infernite Trio Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Infenites Vortex Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixels Fire and Ice Boys Graphic T Shirt.png Mixelslongsleeve.jpg Posters Mixels All Tribes Poster.jpg Mixels Awesome Poster.jpg Mixels Group Picture.jpg Gel Pens Mixels 3pk Gel Pens.jpg Sticker Packs ST6573.jpg Fd614ca6cc2d60ad08b5f2d52e087582.jpg Party Favor Stickers Mixels party stickers.PNG Party Decorations Mixels 9Th Birthday Card.jpg Mixelsgiftwrap.jpg Robes Inferniterobe.jpg Pajamas Infernitepajamas.jpg Flainpajamaset.jpg Infernitepajamas2.png Shortpajamas1.png Bedsheets Mixels duvet.jpg Mixels sheets.png Backpack Mixelbackpack1.jpg Mixelbackpack2.jpg Mixelbackpack3.jpg Mixelbackpack5.jpg Watches Mixelshooterwatch.jpg Mixelwatchstandard.jpg Art Supplies Mixelspaint.jpg Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Other Designinyourhead2.jpg|In concept art by Chris Corum Sxswmural.png|On LEGO-built mural at South by Southwest Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainSeismoMix.png|With Seismo|link=Flain & Seismo Mix HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Krader|link=Flain & Krader Mix 1 HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Krader #2|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 HDFlainTesloMix1.png|With Teslo|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 1 HDFlainTesloMix2.png|With Teslo #2|link=Flain & Teslo Mix 2 HDFlainLunkMix.png|With Lunk|link=Flain & Lunk Mix HDGobbaFlainMix.png|With Gobba|link=Flain & Gobba Mix Flain_Globert_Mix.png|With Globert|link=Globert & Flain Mix FlainKraderMix3.png|With Krader|link=Krader & Flain Mix 3 Murps Flainkradermurptemporary.png|With Krader|link=Flain & Krader Murp Flain Slumbo Murp.png|With Slumbo|link=Slumbo & Flain Murp LEGO Mixes VulkFlainLEGO.jpg|With Vulk FlainZorchLEGO.jpg|With Zorch FlainSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo FlainShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff TesloFlainLEGO.jpg|With Teslo FlainZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor FlainVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Krader Flaider 2.jpg|With Krader #2 Category:Character galleries Category:Infernites Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels